The invention relates to apparatus and methods for assessment of neuromuscular function. More specifically, the invention relates to apparatus and methods for diagnosing peripheral nerve and muscle pathologies based on assessments of neuromuscular function.
There are many clinical and non-clinical situations that call for rapid, reliable and low-cost assessments of neuromuscular function. Reliable and automated devices are needed to monitor neuromuscular function in surgical and intensive care settings. For example, muscle relaxants significantly improve surgical procedures and post-operative care by regulating the efficacy of nerve to muscle coupling through a process called neuromuscular blockade. They are, however, difficult to use in a safe and effective manner because of the wide variation and lack of predictability of patient responses to them. In another setting, an easy to use and reliable indicator would be beneficial in assessing potential contamination exposure situations by chemical agents. These agents disrupt neuromuscular function and effectively cause neuromuscular blockage, putting soldiers and civilians at risk.
The most common causes of neuromuscular disruption are, however, related to pathologies of the peripheral nerves and muscles. Neuromuscular disorders, such as, for example, Carpal Tunnel Syndrome (CTS), diabetic neuropathy, and toxic neuropathy, are very common and well known to the general public. Detection of such disorders involves determining the speed with which a nerve that is believed to be affected transmits a signal. One way to make such a determination involves stimulating a nerve that innervates a muscle, and then determining a delay between the onset of the stimulation and the muscle""s response. The muscle response typically has two components, namely the M-wave component and the F-wave component. Detection and analysis of either of these two components of the muscle response provides information on the presence or absence of a neuromuscular pathology. Despite their extensive impact on individuals and the health care system, however, detection and monitoring of such neuromuscular pathologies remains expensive, complicated, and highly underutilized.
CTS is one of the most common forms of neuromuscular disease. The disease is thought to arise from compression of the median nerve as it traverses the wrist. CTS often causes discomfort or loss of sensation in the hand, and, in severe cases, a nearly complete inability to use one""s hands. Highly repetitive wrist movements, as well as certain medical conditions, such as, for example, diabetes, rheumatoid arthritis, thyroid disease, and pregnancy, are thought to be factors that contribute to the onset of CTS. In 1995, the US National Center for Health Statistics estimated that there were over 1.89 million cases of CTS in the United States alone.
Effective prevention of CTS and other nervous system pathologies requires early detection and subsequent action. Unfortunately, the state of CTS diagnosis is rather poor. Even experienced physicians find it difficult to diagnose and stage the severity of CTS based on symptoms alone. The only objective way to detect CTS is to measure the transmission of neural signals across the wrist. The gold standard approach is a formal nerve conduction study by a clinical neurologist, but this clinical procedure has a number of important disadvantages. First, it is a time consuming process that requires the services of a medical expert, such as a neurologist. Second, the procedure is very costly (e.g.; $600-$ 1000). Furthermore, it is not available in environments where early detection could significantly decrease the rate of CTS, such as the workplace where a significant number of causes of CTS appear. As a result of these disadvantages, formal electrophysiological evaluation of suspected CTS is used relatively infrequently, which decreases the likelihood of early detection and prevention.
The prior art reveals a number of attempts to simplify the assessment of neuromuscular function, such as in diagnosing CTS, and to make such diagnostic measurements available to non-experts. Rosier (U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,643) describes a portable device for measuring nerve conduction velocity in patients. This instrument has, however, several very important disadvantages. First, it requires placement of two sets of electrodes: one set at the stimulation site and one set at the detection site. Consequently, a skilled operator with a fairly sophisticated knowledge of nerve and muscle anatomy must ensure correct application of the device. Inappropriate placement of one or both of the electrode sets can lead to significant diagnostic errors. Second, the Rosier apparatus suffers from the disadvantage that it is not automated. In particular, it demands that the user of the device establish the magnitude of the electrical stimulus, as well as a response detection threshold. These parameters are difficult to determine a priori, and their rapid and correct establishment requires an advanced understanding of both neurophysiology and the detailed electronic operation of the apparatus.
Spitz, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,100) and Lemmen (U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,902) have also attempted to enhance the earlier prior art. Specifically, they proposed systems that measure nerve conduction parameters between the arm or forearm and the hand, such as would be required for diagnosing CTS. In both cases, however, electrode supporting structures or fixtures were proposed that would substantially fix the positions at which the stimulation electrodes contact the arm and the detection electrodes contact the hand. Furthermore, these systems suffer, from several important disadvantages. First, both systems are rather large and bulky, because they include a supporting fixture for the arm and hand of an adult. This severely limits their portability and increases their cost. Second, these devices still require highly trained operators who can make the appropriate adjustments on the apparatus so as to insure electrode contact with the proper anatomical sites on the arm and hand. A third disadvantage of both systems is that they continue to demand multiple operator decisions regarding stimulation and detection parameters. Finally, these prior art systems suffer from the disadvantage that they do not automatically implement the diagnostic procedure and indicate the results in a simple and readily interpretable form.
There remains a need, therefore, for apparatus and methods for assessing neuromuscular function that are less time consuming, less expensive, and more available to a wider range of the general public (i.e., are more portable and easy to use). Such apparatus and methods are needed to provide more widespread early detection and prevention of neuromuscular pathologies, such as CTS, diabetic neuropathy, and toxic neuropathy. The present invention addresses these needs.
In accordance with the invention, apparatus and methods are provided for the substantially automated, rapid, and efficient assessment of neuromuscular function without the involvement of highly trained personnel. Assessment of neuromuscular function occurs by stimulating a nerve, then measuring the response of a muscle innervated by that nerve. The muscle response is detected by measuring the myoelectric potential generated by the muscle in response to the stimulus. One indication of the physiological state of the nerve is provided by the delay between application of a stimulus and detection of a muscular response. If the nerve is damaged, conduction of the signal via the nerve to the muscle, and, hence, detection of the muscle""s response, will be slower than in a healthy nerve. An abnormally high delay between stimulus application and detection of muscle response indicates, therefore, impaired neuromuscular function.
Other indications of a physiological function of a nerve are provided by the F-wave latency between application of a stimulus and detection of a myoelectric response and by the conduction velocity of the nerve. F-wave latencies account for the time that is required for the impulse generated by the nerve as a result of the stimulus to propagate through the spinal cord of the individual before being conducted to the muscle. A conduction velocity is determined by stimulating the nerve at at least two different locations, measuring the delays as a result of these stimulations, calculating the difference between the delays, determining the distance between the at least two stimulation locations, and then dividing the distance by the difference between the delays.
In apparatus and methods of the invention, both the application of stimulus and the detection of responses is carried out entirely at a position that is immediately proximal to the wrist of an individual (i.e., the wrist crease). In an alternative embodiment of the invention, both the application of stimulus and the detection of responses is carried out entirely at a position that is at or proximal to the ankle joint. These anatomical locations are familiar and easy to locate, thus ensuring correct placement of the apparatus at the assessment site by non-experts while still maintaining the accuracy of results. This ease of use increases the availability and decreases the cost of diagnosing pathologies such as Carpal Tunnel Syndrome (CTS) and diabetic neuropathy, respectively.
Apparatus and methods of the invention assess neuromuscular function in the arm of an individual by using a stimulator to apply a stimulus to a nerve that traverses the wrist of the individual. The stimulator is adapted for applying the stimulus to the nerve at a position which is proximal to the wrist of the individual. The stimulus may be, for example, an electrical stimulus or a magnetic stimulus. Other types of stimuli may be used. A detector, adapted for detecting the myoelectric potential generated by a muscle in response to the stimulus, detects the response of the muscle to the stimulus at a site that is also proximal to the wrist of the individual. A controller then evaluates the physiological function of the nerve by, for example, determining a delay between application of stimulus and detection of myoelectric potential. The delay is then correlated to the presence or absence of a neuromuscular pathology, such as, for example, CTS.
In another embodiment, apparatus and methods of the invention assess neuromuscular function in the leg and foot of an individual by using a stimulator to apply a stimulus to a nerve that traverses the ankle joint of the individual. The stimulator is adapted for applying the stimulus to the nerve at one or more positions which are proximal to the ankle joint of the individual. A detector, adapted for detecting the myoelectric potential generated by a muscle in response to the stimulus, detects the response of the muscle to the stimulus at a site that is also proximal to the ankle joint of the individual. A controller then evaluates the physiological function of the nerve by, for example, determining a conduction velocity between two stimulation sites proximal to the ankle joint. The conduction velocity is then correlated to the presence or absence of a neuromuscular pathology, such as, for example, diabetic neuropathy.
In a preferred embodiment, the stimulator and the detector are both in electrical communication with electrodes adapted for placement on the arm of an individual proximal to the wrist. In an alternative embodiment, the electrodes are adapted for placement on the leg of an individual proximal to the ankle joint. The controller may also be in electrical communication with a reference electrode and a temperature sensor. An apparatus of the invention may further comprise a communications port for establishing communication between the apparatus and an external device, such as, for example, a personal computer, a printer, a modem, or the Internet.
In another embodiment, an apparatus of the invention further comprises an indicator. The indicator is in electrical communication with the controller and is adapted for indicating the physiological function evaluated by the controller in response to the stimulus applied and myoelectric potential detected. The indicator may comprise a light emitting diode or a liquid crystal display. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the indicator is adapted for indicating the presence or absence of CTS. In other embodiments, the indicator is adapted for indicating other physiological functions of a peripheral nervous system of an individual, such as F-wave latencies or diabetic neuropathies, for example.
An apparatus of the invention may be further embodied in an electrode configuration contained in an electrode housing for releasably securing to the wrist of an individual. The electrode housing contains an attachment mechanism, such as, for example, a non-irritating adhesive material, for securing to the arm of the individual and may be disposable. The electrode housing preferably has a connector for electrical communication with an apparatus comprising a stimulator, a detector, and a processor, as described above.
The electrode housing comprises stimulation and detection electrodes. The stimulation and detection electrodes are sized and shaped in the housing so that they contact an anterior aspect of an arm of the individual proximal to the wrist, when the housing is secured to the wrist of the individual. The electrode configuration may further contain a temperature sensor and/or a reference electrode.
In a preferred embodiment, the electrode configuration comprises a second stimulation electrode and a second detection electrode. The two stimulation electrodes are positioned substantially in the center of the electrode housing and are arranged so that they are positioned at opposite ends of the housing. The two stimulation electrodes are preferably arranged so that, when the housing is placed on the anterior aspect of an arm of a user, one of the stimulation electrodes is located immediately proximal to the wrist and the other at a location more proximal from the wrist. The two detection electrodes are also located at opposite ends of the housing, but they are positioned such that, when placed on the anterior aspect of an arm of a user, one detection electrode is located on the medial, and the other on the lateral, side of the wrist.
In another embodiment of the invention a neuromuscular electrode is provided. A neuromuscular electrode for the assessment of a physiological function of a peripheral nerve and/or a muscle in communication with that nerve includes a stimulation site, a detection site, and a data memory. The stimulation site is adapted for producing a stimulus and for applying that stimulus to a nerve of an individual. The detection site may be in a fixed relationship with respect to the stimulation site and is adapted for detecting a bioelectric potential. The bioelectric potential is generated by a muscle or nerve in communication with the stimulated nerve in response to the stimulus. The bioelectric potential may be a myoelectric potential generated by a muscle in communication with the stimulated nerve. The data memory is adapted for storing a signal representative of a characteristic of the neuromuscular electrode. A neuromuscular electrode of the invention is used to evaluate a physiological function of the nerve and/or the muscle in response to the stimulus, the bioelectric potential, and the characteristic.
A characteristic of the neuromuscular electrode may include the height of the patient that is associated with the size of the neuromuscular electrode, a serial number of the neuromuscular electrode, an indication that the neuromuscular electrode has been used on an individual, or an indication that the neuromuscular electrode has not been used on an individual. The neuromuscular electrode may come in sizes, such as small, medium, or large, for example. For each size, a height of an individual may be included in the data memory of the neuromuscular electrode. This height is later used to adjust determination of a physiological function based on the height of the individual. An indication that a neuromuscular electrode of the invention has been used on an individual may include an electronic flag in the data memory. The presence of said flag may indicate that the neuromuscular electrode has been used to make physiological determinations and that it may not be used again.
A neuromuscular electrode system includes a neuromuscular electrode, as described above, and a controller in electrical communication with the data memory, the stimulation site, and the detection site for determining whether the electrode has been used based on the signal representative of an indication of use in the data memory. In one embodiment, the controller comprises a data processor for processing this signal to determine if the neuromuscular electrode has been used. The data processor and the controller may be embodied as a single microprocessor. The controller directs the stimulation site to stimulate the nerve if a determination that the neuromuscular electrode has not been used is made and processes the bioelectric potential and stimulus. The controller then correlates the processing results to a physiological function of the nerve and/or muscle. The physiological function may include a delay between application of the stimulus and detection of the bioelectric potential, a F-wave latency between application of the stimulus and detection of the bioelectric potential, a conduction velocity of the nerve, or an amplitude of the bioelectric potential. The physiological function may be modified by the controller as a function of the height of the individual, which is encoded in the data memory, as described above, or by the temperature of the skin of the individual, as measured by a temperature sensor, which is also in electrical communication with the controller.
A controller of a neuromuscular electrode system of the invention is adapted for generating a deactivation signal upon detection of certain specific signals and for transmitting that deactivation signal to the data memory. Upon receiving the deactivation signal, the signal representative of an indication of use of the neuromuscular electrode is modified. This modification may include the generation of an electronic flag in the data memory.
The specific signal changes that cause the controller to generate a deactivation signal include, but are not limited to, detection of an impedance of skin that exceeds a predetermined value. The controller further monitors an impedance of skin of the individual and generates a deactivation signal upon detection of an impedance of skin that exceeds a predetermined value. The controller then transmits the deactivation signal to the data memory. Another specific signal change includes a predetermined change in the bioelectric potential. The controller monitors the bioelectric potential and generates a deactivation signal upon detection of a predetermined change in the bioelectric potential and transmits that deactivation signal to the data memory. Finally, the data memory may contain a unique serial number of the neuromuscular electrode. The controller also compares the bioelectric potential to at least one bioelectric potential previously determined by the neuromuscular electrode having that unique serial number. If the controller detects a predetermined characteristic change between the bioelectric potential and the at least one previously determined bioelectric potential for the neuromuscular electrode having that unique serial number, the controller generates a deactivation signal and transmits that deactivation signal to the data memory. In other embodiments, the unique serial number is used to match the physiological function with the individual.
Methods of the invention relate to the assessment of neuromuscular function using an apparatus of the invention. Using an apparatus, as described above, a stimulus is applied to a nerve that traverses the wrist of an individual proximal to the wrist. Alternatively, a stimulus is applied proximal to a nerve that traverses the ankle joint of an individual. A muscle innervated by the nerve responds and thereby generates a myoelectric potential, which is detected proximal to the wrist of the individual. The detected response is processed by determining a first derivative of the myoelectric potential and, preferably, a second derivative of the myoelectric potential. In a preferred embodiment, these derivatives are used to determine an appropriate stimulation level, as well as to determine the delay between application of stimuli and detection of the associated responses. In another embodiment, additional measurements related to the delay are taken. For example, changes in the delay induced by application of at least two stimulus applications is determined. The delay and associated parameters calculated from any of the measurements are then correlated to a physiological function of the nerve and muscle.
In preferred embodiments, an apparatus of the invention is used to indicate the presence or absence of CTS. A plurality of stimuli are applied to a nerve passing through the carpal tunnel, such as, for example, the median nerve. The stimuli may be delivered one at a time at a predetermined rate or they may be delivered in pairs at a predetermined rate. If delivered in pairs, the application of stimuli is separated by a predetermined time interval. In another embodiment, an apparatus of the invention is used to indicate the presehce or absence diabetic neuropathy. In this embodiment, a plurality of stimuli are applied to a nerve passing through the ankle joint, such as, for example, the peroneal nerve.
A plurality of myoelectric potentials are generated by a muscle innervated by the stimulated nerve in response to the stimuli. Each myoelectric potential is generated in response to a respective stimulus application. A delay for each of said stimulus applications and detected responses is determined. Statistics such as, for example, mean and standard deviation, are calculated for the plurality of delays. The probable value that the individual has CTS or diabetic neuropathy is calculated based on these statistics. An indication of the presence or absence of CTS or diabetic neuropathy is then given based on that value.
In other embodiments of the invention, the method may involve further steps. For example, in one embodiment of the invention, the method relates to calculating the difference between delays measured in response to two stimuli delivered at short temporal intervals, and determining the probable value that an individual has CTS or diabetic neuropathy based on these delay differences and calculated statistics, as described above. In another embodiment, a level of noise is measured prior to stimulating the nerve. In yet another embodiment, the mean and standard deviation of the delays is adjusted relative to the skin temperature.
An apparatus and method for the essentially automated and accurate assessment of neuromuscular function is therefore provided. The apparatus and methods of the invention allow for the less costly and more readily available detection of neuromuscular pathologies, such as, for example, CTS or diabetic neuropathy, without the aid of a skilled professional.